Como menta para chocolate
by J0r
Summary: Lily quiere estar perfecta para ese día y Ginny lo espera con ansias. Un árbol y unas simples palabras en un día especial. Shot de San Valentín para el foro de CyM.


Disclaimer, todo lo que reconocen aquí no es mío, sino a una rubia divina a la que le debo muy lindos momentos.

**Como menta para chocolate.**

La pelirroja sonrió al escaparate de aquella conocida tienda, el reflejo que le devolvió el impoluto vidrio la hizo sentirse más contenta, a pesar del cruento frío que parecía no querer darles descanso, el día parecía ideal para una fecha como esa. Apenas corría viento (helado por supuesto) pero el cielo celeste con las pequeñas nubes blancas tapando de a veces al enorme sol, le daba ese toque final que te hacía pensar que a pesar del frío hiriente que estaba haciendo, valía la pena salir de la sala común con tal de sentir un poco la calidez de los pequeños rayitos de sol.

Con cuidado, intentando no despeinarse más, la chica acomodó su gorro de lana intentando taparse las orejas, que a esa altura de seguro las debería tener coloradísimas, y presurosa, envolvió su cuello con su larga bufanda de colores oro y fuego. Miró a su alrededor mientras buscaba dentro de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro aquellos guantes que su madre le había regalado para Navidad, sin más, no sin antes llevar sus manos a la boca para darles un poco de calor, se los puso en las manos y volvió a esconderlas debajo del sobretodo de paño. Observó con poca importancia como a su lado pasaba una pareja tomada de la mano, luego otra y otra.

Se notaba que ese día era diferente a cualquier otro, Honeydukes estaba abarrotado de parejas, de seguro muy calentitas y agradecidas por las cosas dulces que se deshacían en sus bocas, Las Tres Escobas también era bastante concurrido, lo notaba por el constante entrar y salir de gente, algunos tomados de la mano, algunas chicas llorando (quizás descorazonadas), mientras otras sonreían a más no poder. La pelirroja vio como su amiga sonreía feliz al chico a su lado, que tan bien ambas conocían, sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse aún más feliz, y sin más se dirigió al punto de encuentro, con quien había acordado para ese día.

Procurando no ensuciar su ropa (la cual le había llevado gran parte de la noche elegir) se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera lustrada que había en el costado de una pequeña placita en Hogsmeade, miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha y suspiró, eso le pasaba por estar tan ansiosa, todavía faltaban más de veinte minutos para que llegara su cita, y de seguro, con el frío que estaba haciendo, terminaría con una hipotermia esa noche. Disgustada consigo misma estiró las piernas y miró la puntas de sus botas, las cuales se hallaban algo sucias con tierra; sin nada más que hacer tomó su varita de dentro de su abrigo y con una leve fluorita sus pies volvieron a estar limpios.

Pero entonces nuevamente se quedó quieta, con impaciencia volvió a mirar su reloj pulsera, comprobando que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la anterior vez que lo había visto. Con un gruñido se acomodó el cabello que se le había volado a la cara, ya que nuevamente se había levantado algo de viento, y realmente lo sentía muy frío recorriendo su espalda. Sin más se abrazó ella misma mientras se paraba intentando darse calor, no es sólo un mito eso de que si te acurrucas de forma bien chiquita el calor tarda menos en irse, es simple termodinámica, un tema de física _muggle_ que siempre le había apasionado.

Sin embargo algo cálido le envolvió la espalda, y sintió como un largo brazo rodeaba su cintura presionándola contra un cuerpo caliente que emanaba un elegante aroma masculino mezclado con el viento.

- No imaginé que llegases tan temprano pequeña- susurró la voz en su oído haciendo que unas picudas cosquillas se extendieran por toda su columna vertebral, terminando en las yemas de sus dedos.

- Suelo salir con anticipación a todas mis citas, Potter- respondió sonriendo, dejándose llevar por la sensación de estar abrazada tan amorosamente por detrás.

- ¿Con qué todas tus citas, eh?- el chico la giró en sus brazos haciéndola quedar frente a él, la miró a los ojos, esos mismo que tantas veces se le habían aparecido en sueños y le sonrió.

- Pues claro, en toda cita hay que tomar los recaudos necesarios, y entre ellos está el de llegar con tiempo de sobra- se soltó.

- Espera…- el muchacho la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella-. Aún no me has saludado pelirroja.

- No me había dado cuenta- susurró ella poniéndose en puntas de pie, colocando las manos en el pecho del chico, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Sabes que eso desencadenará rumores ¿no?

- ¿A ti te importan Potter?

- En absoluto- ella le sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello dejando que él la levantara por la cintura, comenzando a dar vueltas en el lugar, el chico se detuvo para besarla, más no suavemente como ella, si no que le dedicó más tiempo al tema, dejando que su mano vagara por su cabello encendido, que sus labios recorrieran los de ella, perdiéndose en el aroma a flores que emanaba su cabello.

- Estos anteojos son un problema- dijo la chica quitándoselos, pudiéndolo besar sin preocuparse por romperlos.

Cuando se separaron, a pesar de que había más viento que antes, el frío no parecía tan traicionero como hacía unos minutos, ambos se miraron a los ojos brillantes, fundiéndose la menta con el chocolate, y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el chico de cabello alborotado mientras la llevaba tomada por la cintura.

- No sé, Honeydukes está lleno, y realmente no tengo ganas de ir a Las Tres Escobas, tanta gente alborotada me enferma- se detuvo un momento para volver a besarlo-. No se me ocurre nada, decide tú.

- Siempre queda el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié- señaló él.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- la pelirroja lo miró extrañada, con una ceja levemente levantada a modo de incredulidad, un gesto que a él realmente le gustaba, sin poder resistirse la besó con suavidad tirando de su cintura para continuar caminando.

- Entonces no sé…

- Por qué no vamos allí- dijo ella extendiendo su enguantada mano hacia La Casa de los Gritos-. Estaremos resguardados del viento y nadie podrá molestarnos.

- Eso suena tentador- respondió el chico de anteojos con la voz ronca.

Besándola en aquel lugar, afirmó que él siempre supo que sería diferente, que sus besos no pasarían a ser uno más de tantos, ni que sus labios sabrían como otros diez. Las manos de ella se hallaban en su espalda, debajo de su capa de pana abierta, dando más lugar a aquel apretado abrazo, mientras que las piernas intentaban enredarse en una sola; un árbol detrás los escondía del pueblo, dándoles la posibilidad de no ser tan recatados en los mimos que se regalaban.

- Se siente tan bien…- susurró ella sintiendo como el chico caminaba hacia delante, por ende empujándola a ella hacia atrás-. ¿Qué haces?- indagó levantando los ojos.

- Nada- respondió besándola con rapidez. La pelirroja se dejó embriagar por el dulce calor del encuentro y el masculino aroma de su cuello.

- Dime la verdad…- pidió sintiendo como él movía la mano en donde tenía la varita.

Sin embargo el sólo se limitó a besarla nuevamente, haciéndola callar.

o0o0o

Aquel día había amanecido frío y nublado, el pronóstico mágico había anunciado buen clima, al menos no iba a llover aguanieve como lo venía haciendo hace una semana, pero las nubes no parecían un buen augurio. Estirándose en la cama se levantó y se metió de inmediato al baño, ganándole como lo había hecho en la última semana a su mejor amiga; sin prisa se desvistió y se metió en la caliente ducha dejando que el agua limpiara la somnolencia de su piel. Un ruido al otro lado de la mampara le indicó que su amiga ya se había levantado, sintió el ruido del agua correr sobre el lavatorio y el cepillado de los dientes.

- Apúrate con la ducha- le pidió su amiga con la voz ahogada, todavía debía de tener el cepillo en la boca.

La pelirroja tomó el frasco de shampoo para el pelo y colocó una buena cantidad en la palma de su mano, llevándosela, luego, a la cabeza, haciendo nacer un sin fin de espumas blancas que caían sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Sintió a su amiga al otro lado maldiciendo por algo, y luego sintió el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Suspiró intentando controlarse, por la mañana la chica solía despertar con ese humor tan divertido, era mejor apurarse antes que soportar su cara de hastío durante toda la mañana.

Envuelta en su bata de toalla dio paso a su amiga hacia el acogedor baño, mientras ella se paraba enfrente del espejo y con la punta de la varita comenzaba a secar mechones de su cabello. Luego tomó un pequeño bolso de uno de los estantes sacando unos cuantos cosméticos, un poco de base, gloss para los labios, rimel y delineador para los ojos, descartó un dúo de sombras de colores, prefería ir con el menos maquillaje posible. Inmediatamente peinó su cabello y le recogió en una improvisada coleta para arreglarse sin inconvenientes.

Una vez lista se calzó aquel pantalón vaquero bien grueso junto a una de esas camisetas de algodón, se colocó un sweater tejido por su madre bastante amplio y tomó su abrigo. Antes de bajar a la Sala Común se miró al espejo y soltó su coleta, dejando el cabello caer libremente por su espalda, dándole un aspecto envidiable.

- ¡Te espero abajo!- le gritó a su amiga cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y luego, contenta (como hacía mucho que no lo estaba), bajó saltando las escaleras de dos en dos.

El frío de Hogsmeade era cortante, la pelirroja rápidamente al bajar del carruaje se puso los guantes y se envolvió el cuello con la bufanda de lana de los colores del crepúsculo y el sol, sacó un gorro tejido del bolsillo, y sin esperar a acomodarse el cabello se lo puso en la cabeza, tapándose las orejas. Junto a su amiga caminaron hacia Las Tres Escobas sólo deteniéndose a saludar rápidamente a algún que otro conocido, por lo que en un dos por tres se encontraron en aquel cálido edificio, envueltos en el aroma de la comida casera y la agradable cerveza de manteca.

Las parejas se amontonaban en cada esquina, muchos con las manos entrelazadas por sobre la mesa, otros por debajo, o simplemente besándose, algunos con ímpetu, otros con cariño; sin embargo después de hablar un largo rato con su amiga, una presencia en su espalda hizo que dejara de prestar atención a lo que le decía, y que se concentrara en las manos que le masajeaban los hombros y en las dulces palabras que le canturreaban al oído.

- ¡Potter!- exclamó divertida.

- ¿Cómo estás bonita?- respondió el chico con la voz tomada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- El frío- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla en busca de calor, ella como respuesta ladeó la cabeza dejándose mimar por las cálidas manos del chico.

- Debes cuidarte- sugirió estirando las manos para abrazarlo-. Dame un beso- le pidió extendiendo los labios, él le correspondió con suavidad siendo reprimido por una sonrisa de complicidad de su novia.

- Vamos a otro lugar- sugirió el chico viendo como su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga se besaban sin tregua al otro lado de la mesa.

- Tienes razón- la pelirroja aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes saludar a otros cuantos conocidos.

Nuevamente el frío de Hogsmeade la hizo temblar, a su lado su novio la abrazó por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo, con cariño refregó su brazo intentando darle un poco más de calor. El viento impetuoso no daba tregua, pero sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, el cruel arremetimiento pasó a ser una suave brisa helada, que les movía el pelo, pero ya no calaba los huesos como antes.

- ¡Que bueno que ha parado!- exclamó la pelirroja inclinándose contra el chico.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tomar algo?- le preguntó él mientras metía sus manos por dentro del abrigo de ella.

- Pero si estábamos en Las Tres escobas- lo miró extrañada-, y ni se te ocurra llevarme a esa saloncito de té tan cursi.

- Yo no he dicho nada- le sonrió besándola en los labios-. Hagamos lo que tú quieras.

- Compremos unas cervezas de manteca en aquel negocio de allá atrás- dijo ella señalando con su mano enguantada-, y después vemos- la mano ahora se dirigió al cabello del chico, revolviéndolo aún más.

- ¡Oye!- el chico rió y corrió en busca de la chica que se le había escapado de las manos.

- ¡Compra las cervezas Potter!- le gritó ella desde uno cuantos metros, él rió siendo observado por varios ojos curiosos, sin esperar que su novia le volviese a gritar fue hacia el pequeño negocio saliendo después con dos cervezas calientes, ya que en invierno solían venderlas así. Para evitar que se enfriaran las guardó en un monedero mágico que llevaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje, luego echó a correr detrás de su novia, la cual le había tomado bastante ventaja.

- ¡No te me escapas!- dijo él cuando la atrapó, intentando sostenerla de la cintura, regocijándose por la risa que ella profesaba.

- No es justo, tú corres más rápido- y nuevamente se echó a reír siendo sosegada por los labios de su novio que la comenzaron a besar-. ¿Quieres que me calle?- sugirió con picardía.

Él sólo le respondió apretándola más a su cuerpo profundizando el beso, ahogándose en la calidez y humedad de su boca, saboreando su sabor dulce y picante, sintiendo los temblores que la arremetían, complaciéndose por ser el causante de esas sensaciones en ella.

Luego de besarse un buen rato, se sentaron en unas ramas caídas que había en el suelo, mientras que detrás de ellos un imponente árbol los cubría de los visitantes del pueblo; las cervezas de manteca estaban tibias y les daba una agradable sensación en las manos, a su vez que degustaban el suave dulzor (con un poco de alcohol) característico de la bebida. Entre risas y pequeños besos decidieron que era hora de seguir, tomados de la mano se pusieron de pie riendo como tontos.

El chico la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que se hallaban un poco más bajo que los suyos, aquellos en los que adoraba perderse por horas, viendo aquella pequeña motita que se mezclaba con el color característico del iris de su ojo derecho. Sintiendo como la menta y el chocolate se fundían en uno sólo, el suave contacto de su abrigo en las manos, su pequeña cintura, y sus deseables labios de nuevo, otra vez se inclinó hacia ella dejándose maravillar por esa inagotable sensación.

Era una adicción, abrazarla y besarla y volverla a abrazar, con la varita en una mano, la otra en su espalda, acariciando su fragante y brillante cabello. Él abrió los ojos y observó al frente, aquel árbol desgastado con el tiempo, varias veces escrito, otras tantas maltratado.

- Mira eso…- le susurró al oído a su novia, haciéndola girar en el lugar para que observara lo mismo.

Ginny gimió sorprendida y miró a su novio sonriente.

- Eso tiene solución- la mano de la pelirroja se deslizó por el brazo masculino hasta llegar a su mano, tomando la varita de su novio, y después un movimiento, y luego otro, y otro y otro-. ¿Te gusta?

- Eres hermosa- el chico la giró y la volvió a besar mientras tiraba de su mano y la conducía hacia el pueblo.

Mientras la pareja se perdía entre un montón de gente en el pueblo fueron conscientes de que siempre quedarían grabadas en aquel viejo árbol de sauce, aquellas palabras alrededor de muchos garabatos de una decena de años atrás.

_Lily y James_

_(14 de febrero de 1978)_

_Te amaré por siempre._

_o0o_

_Harry y Ginny_

_(14 de febrero de 1999)_

_Eternamente__.

* * *

_

¿Y qué tal? este shot es parte de un concurso de Chocolate y Menta por el día de San Valentín. Va dedicado a todos a los que les guste esta pareja tan linda.

Espero que les haya gustado (aunque no me haya dejado conforme), un besazo enorme,

Jor_.  
_


End file.
